A bezel (front panel) is attached to a slot-in type disk apparatus. The bezel is provided at its front portion with a disk-insertion opening. Since the bezel is an exterior part, it is necessary to reliably attach the bezel to the disk apparatus so that when the disk apparatus is used, the bezel does not fall out or deviation is not generated.
Especially in the case of a bezel used for a thin disk apparatus, since it is necessary that the bezel is provided at its central portion with the disk-insertion opening, as compared with a tray type bezel, a disposing position of a screw or a hanging pawl for attaching the bezel to the disk apparatus body is limited.